Aftermath
by Ability King KK
Summary: It's been a few weeks since the "Haunted House Incident" and Kyouka's been doing fine thanks to Izuku. Now if only they could have kept it all a secret from the others.


**This is a midquel set sometime between "IzuJirou Halloween Soundtrack" and the future "IzuJirou Valentine's Soundtrack".**

**-:-**

Kyouka Jirou snuggled into the warmth as she tried to stay asleep, but it was for naught. Opening her eyes, she smiled at the cute, freckled face before her.

It had been weeks since the "Haunted House Incident" and Kyouka continued to stay with Izuku, in secret, to keep the nightmares away. She had thought it would be for only one or two nights, but every time she tried to sleep in her own room the nightmares returned and she would go right back to Izuku's room to end them. She was so glad that Izuku didn't seem to mind her being there. Even now, with it being well into December, they continued to bunk together all because Izuku wanted to help get rid of her nightmares.

The shy rocker could feel a blush creep up onto her face. Ever since that "incident" back in October this cinnamon roll had stolen her heart, yet she couldn't bring herself to telling him. Despite the fact that they've been sharing a bed, she was afraid of what his reaction would be if she confessed to him. No, she would keep her feelings a secret for now. She was fine with how things were right now and didn't want to ruin it.

A soft groan caught her attention. Looking up, she found that her cinnamon roll was starting to wake up.

"Mm, good morning, Jirou-san," said Izuku with a tired smile.

"Morning, Izuku-kun," replied Kyouka, returning the smile. She then snuggled closer to get comfortable. "Did you sleep well?"

"I should be the one asking you that."

She let out a giggle. Leave it to Izuku to worry about others before himself. "Hai, I slept very well last night. Another peaceful night without nightmares."

"That's good to hear," said Izuku, his smile widening a bit. "Anyway, we should probably get up before the others do."

A groan escaped the purple-haired girl. She really just wanted to lie there in Izuku's strong, safe arms a bit longer. "I guess."

The two teens then got out of bed. Kyouka walked over to the desk where her cat Kiki was sleeping and started petting her, while Izuku went to his dresser to get some clothes and then headed out to the showers. Kyouka continued to pet Kiki, using her earphone jacks to listen outside of the room. Once she determined that everything was clear, she went over to the dresser to get some of her spare clothes (she felt it was only logical to have spare sets of clothes here since she's spent many nights with Izuku) and headed out to the girls' showers. Kiki followed close behind her owner.

-:-

Once done with his shower, Izuku made his way down to the commons room. Once there, he found the rest of his classmates, minus Kyouka, talking amongst themselves. All conversation stopped though, when they noticed the green-haired boy enter the room.

"Ano, good morning, everyone. Is everything okay?" asked Izuku, a little weirded out by how they were staring at him.

"Midoriya! How could you do this to me?!" demanded Mineta, causing Izuku to flinch back in surprise.

"H-Huh?! Wh-What are you talking about?!"

"What the hell is the grapist whining about now?" asked a voice. Izuku turned to see a scowling Kyouka walk into the room.

It was then that the resident fluffy alien rushed over to the rocker girl.

"Kyouka-chan! Is it true?!" asked the pink girl, a look of excitement in her black and gold eyes.

Kyouka raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Is what true?"

That was when Hagakure spoke up. "Is it true that you and Midoriya have been sleeping together?"

The two shy students each blushed up a storm upon hearing the question. How the hell did they find out?! Not only that, but the way the question was worded implied something completely different!

"Wh-Why would you even ask something like that?!" demanded Kyouka, glaring at the two girls before her.

"Because Mineta said he's seen you sneak into Midoriya-kun's room the past few nights," said Hagakure. "Normally we wouldn't believe anything Mineta says, but he actually had video proof!"

Kyouka and Izuku paled when Mineta lifted up his cell phone to show a video of Kyouka sneaking into Izuku's room. "I used one of my balls to stick my cell phone in the corner of the hallway."

They should have known the deviant midget would have been the first to find out their secret. He was too much of a pervert to let something like this escape his notice and his room was right next to Izuku's for crying out loud! Kyouka wanted nothing more than to chuck Mineta right through the window right now.

Iida stepped forward and he did not look happy. "How could you two break the rules like that?! There is a reason the boys and girls are separated!"

"I-It's not like that, Iida!" exclaimed Izuku, trying to calm his friend.

"I-Izuku-kun's right!" said Kyouka. "W-We haven't done THAT!"

"Regardless! It is inappropriate for students to share a bed and I have already informed Aizawa-sensei about this!"

The shy couple stared at Iida with wide eyes. Leave it to the rule keeper to be a tattletale. They each then felt a hand clamp down on their shoulders. Looking up, they found Aizawa looking at them with a narrowed look.

"Come with me," said Aizawa as he dragged Izuku and Kyouka out of the dorms. On the way out, Kyouka could have sworn that Uraraka was giving her a nasty glare.

Once they were gone, Kaminari let out a sigh.

"Man, who would have guessed that Midoriya had it in him," said the electric boy. He and the others missed Uraraka tensing up.

"I know! And to think it's him and Kyouka-chan!" exclaimed Mina with a grin.

"We should not be talking about this!" yelled out Iida as he moved his arms in a robotic manner. He was ignored.

"Still," said Momo, glancing towards the doors. "I feel that there is more to this than we think."

-:-

Izuku and Kyouka sat in Principal Nezu's office, both looking scared and nervous. How the hell were they going to convince Nezu that they never did THAT with each other? Bad enough that their classmates and friends think they did. How could this get any worse?

The purple-haired girl let out a groan and covered her face, garnering Izuku's attention.

"Wh-What's wrong, Jirou-san?" asked Izuku, worried for his friend.

She looked up at him with a grimace. "They called my parents."

The green-haired boy raised an eyebrow in question, wondering how she knew that. He then heard the sound of voices coming closer to the door, which made Izuku realize that Kyouka must have heard them much earlier. He was about to comfort the girl when another, very familiar, voice made him tense.

The door opened, revealing Nezu. The rodent walked into the room, leading the parents of the two students. The three adults sat next to their respective child; Inko looking at her son with worry, Kyoutoku giving the boy that was apparently close to his daughter the stink eye, and Mika sitting there calmly.

"Now, Midoriya-san, Jirou-san? Do you both know why you are here?" asked Nezu, looking at the two students.

"W-We didn't do what y-you think we d-did," replied Izuku, unable to look the Principal in the eye.

"Lies! There's apparently proof that you seduced my daughter into your room, boy!" exclaimed Kyoutoku, glaring at Izuku. "I can guarantee that you won't get away with this!"

Izuku and Inko stared at Kyoutoku with wide eyes while Kyouka and Mika each pinched the bridge of their noses in frustration. The Jirou matriarch then used one of her earphone jacks to jab her husband in the ribs before he could do anything else to make the matter worse.

"Sit down, Kyoutoku," demanded Mika.

"But Mika! That boy took our daughter's innocence!"

"Oh my god, Izuku and I did not have sex, old man!" yelled out Kyouka, glaring at her father, unable to take this anymore.

"Then why have you been sneaking into his room at night?!" demanded the blond man, glaring back at his daughter.

As father and daughter stared each other down, Inko turned to her son.

"Izuku, what has been going on? Please tell me you haven't…"

Izuku blushed slightly at what his mother was implying. "J-Jirou-san is telling the truth, Kaachan. W-We never had sex."

"She's still sneaking into your room at night!" yelled out Kyoutoku, turning to Izuku, causing the boy to flinch back. "Are you blackmailing her or something?!"

A growl escaped Kyouka's throat. She was getting fed up with all of this. "You want to know why I've been sleeping in Izuku's room? Fine! Maybe it's because I can no longer sleep by myself or else I'll have nightmares! Maybe it's because in these nightmares someone I care for is constantly fucking dying and I can't handle it! Maybe it's because the only way to keep the nightmares away is to stay with Izuku since he was fucking there when the nightmares started and I actually feel safe with him! So there! Now you know! Are you fucking happy now?!"

At some point during her rant, Kyouka started pacing around the room, her voice increasing in volume as she went on. By the end she was breathing heavily and looked to be on the verge of a panic attack. This caused Izuku to quickly stand up and position himself before her, rubbing her arms as a way to calm her down. Feeling drained, Kyouka leaned into him for support. He knew she was crying when he felt a slight dampness on his shoulder.

The three parents stared at the teens wide-eyed, surprised by the outburst. Mika was the one to speak up. "Wait. Nightmares? What nightmares?"

"Midoriya-san, how long exactly has this been going on?" asked Nezu, having a feeling what the answer would be.

Izuku glanced down at Kyouka. He felt a slight nod from her, indicating that he could tell them. He looked over at the Principal.

"Since the "Haunted House Incident", sir."

"…I see."

This confused the parents greatly. "Haunted House Incident?"

Nezu turned to the Jirou patriarch. "Hai. It seems there was more damage than we thought."

The Principal went on to explain what had happened. From how one of the students had experimented with their Quirk and how it unintentionally affected their fellow classmates' minds to how said classmates trapped Izuku and Kyouka in the haunted house attraction built for Halloween and tried to kill them. He went on to explain how Izuku had fought off the affected students and protected Kyouka throughout the whole ordeal until they could escape.

The parents sat there horrified, finding out that they could have lost their children.

"Why the hell weren't any of us informed about this?!" demanded Kyoutoku, slamming his hand on Nezu's desk and glaring at the rodent.

"Since no villains were involved and this was caused by unintentional results of Quirk use, we felt it unnecessary to inform the parents since no one was seriously injured," explained Nezu.

"Did the student who caused this at least get punished?" questioned Mika with a narrowed look.

"We didn't want them to," spoke Kyouka, getting everyone's attention. She was still leaning into Izuku, but she was looking at everyone with a tired look. "Like Principal Nezu said, they didn't make their classmates go crazy on purpose and they even came up with the antidote to counteract their Quirk. It would have been wrong to punish them over what was clearly an accident."

It was quiet as the parents took in everything they've learned. The two teens went through a life or death situation, Kyouka's been having nightmares because of said situation, and she's been sleeping with Izuku since **October** to get rid of the nightmares and somehow kept it a secret for this long. Kyoutoku and Mika were clearly worried for their daughter. Inko, being the mother of Izuku, was naturally worried for the girl as well, but she was also proud of her son for stepping in to help her in her time of need.

Kyotoku cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "I believe I owe you an apology then, Midoriya. Arigatou, for looking after my daughter."

"I-It was nothing, J-Jirou-san, sir," replied Izuku a slight blush on his face.

Kyoutoku then gave the boy a narrowed look. "But that doesn't mean you two can still share a bed together!"

"I agree!" said Nezu. "While it is clear nothing inappropriate has been going on, it is still against the rules for students to share a bed together. That being said, I believe it if for the best that Jirou-san must speak with the school therapist."

The purple-haired girl let out a groan of dissatisfaction. "What? Why?"

"You have admitted that you still have nightmares of the incident when you are alone at night, Jirou-san," stated Nezu. "And while Midoriya-san has helped you these last few weeks, we can't let that continue under good conscious."

She frowned at this. She really didn't want to leave Izuku's side at all. She felt safe with him. She felt a gentle squeeze to her shoulder, making her look up at the green-haired boy.

"Maybe it's for the best that you do see the therapist, Jirou-san," said the freckled face teen.

Her eyes widened at this. "Wh-What?!"

"D-Don't get me wrong, Jirou-san! I'll always be there when you need someone to talk to, but I can only do so much. The therapist is a professional and can probably help you more than I ever could," explained Izuku.

'_I doubt that,'_ thought the rocker girl with a frown.

"B-Besides, I'd rather not see you get into trouble because of m-me," added Izuku, glancing away from her.

Kyouka let out a sigh before leaning back onto his shoulder. "God, you're such a cinnamon roll, you know that?"

She didn't have to look up at him to know that he was blushing. She gave off a smirk knowing that she caused that.

"Izuku," spoke up Inko, concern lacing her words. "Do you think you should see the therapist as well?"

Izuku thought about it before shaking his head no. "I don't think I need to. I honestly haven't had a nightmare at any point after the incident."

Kyouka gave off a huff. "Are you really telling us you weren't scared at all during that time?"

"Of course I was scared!" exclaimed Izuku, surprising Kyouka that he would easily admit something like that. "I was scared because we were dealing with something that we had no idea what the cause of was at the time! But I couldn't afford to show that fear or it would have only made the situation worse."

"What the hell are you talking about, Izuku?" questioned Kyouka, giving him a narrowed look.

"Jirou-san, you admit that you were afraid during that incident. I had to be brave to keep you calm and safe, to show you that we were going to make it out of there no matter what. It's just like with heroes like All Might. Even in the worst situations a hero doesn't show fear, so they can show everyone that everything will be all right. I was not just going to stand by and let anything happen to you, Jirou-san."

Kyouka couldn't help the blush that appeared on her face. She had to grab onto her earphone jacks to keep them from going haywire. He was right. There were plenty of times when they were trapped in that haunted house that she just wanted give up because she was too afraid, but this boy gave her the courage and hope to push forward. This was one of the reasons she loved him so much.

"So it is settled then!" spoke Nezu. "Jirou-san shall see the school therapist about her nightmares and Midoriya-san, if both you and Jirou-san wish, may join in on those sessions to act as emotional support."

Izuku glanced down at the girl leaning against him, finding a slight smile on her face.

"I'd like that," she replied.

He gave her another gentle squeeze, signifying that he'd always be there for her.

"Then you two may leave and return to the dorms," stated the Principal. Once the two students left, he turned to the parents. "Now, are there anymore question you wish for me to answer?"

"No, I believe everything has been answered in full," replied Mika. Inko nodded in agreement.

"Then I bid you goodbye," said Nezu. "Hopefully the next time we need to talk it will be under better circumstances."

With that the parents stood and took their leave. As they were walking down the halls, the Jirou patriarch was grimacing.

"I still don't like the fact that our daughter had been sleeping in the same bed as a boy," muttered out Kyoutoku. "Why didn't she anything to begin with?"

Mika could only roll her eyes. "While I agree that she should have said something, you saw the same thing I saw, Kyoutoku. She trusts Midoriya-kun very much. It was also very clear that she loves him dearly."

That got Kyoutoku and Inko's attention. "…Wait, what?"

The glasses wearing woman could only smirk at her husband's flabbergast expression. "You do remember what she said during her outburst, right? How in her nightmares someone she cares for very much kept dying?"

"Y-You don't think she was talking about my son, do you?" questioned Inko, horrified at the thought of her son dying.

A nod was her response. "Hai, I do. I think that's one of the reasons my daughter went to your son to begin with. To make sure he was still there. Personally, I wouldn't mind if they got together. Izuku is such a nice boy."

Inko gave off a beaming smile. "And Kyouka is a very nice girl!"

The two mothers started to discuss about their children's future together while Kyoutoku just stood there with a blank expression. What the hell just happened?!

-:-

The shy couple made it back to the dorms, where they were immediately bombarded with questions, wanting to know what happened.

Kyouka let out a sigh of frustration. Might as well get this over with. "I have to start seeing the school therapist."

That confused the rest of Class 1-A as they let out a collective, "Huh?!"

The rocker girl had to explain everything. About the nightmares, why she stayed in Izuku's room, the meeting she and Izuku just had with Nezu and their parents. Once she was finished, she let out a yelp when the rest of the girls glomped her.

"We're so sorry, Kyouka-chan!" exclaimed Hagakure.

"We never should have listened to Mineta!" added Mina, teary-eyed.

"I-It's okay!" said Kyouka, trying to escape their death grip.

"Kyouka, why didn't you just come to one of us?" asked Momo, upset that her best friend didn't confide in her about this. "We could have helped you!"

"…I know, Yaomomo, but who here would have truly understood what I was going through," replied Kyouka, glancing away from the girls.

"That doesn't mean we couldn't at least try, gero," said Tsuyu.

"That's right! We're all friends, aren't we? So we would have helped you the best we could," stated Ochaco. She felt guilty over her earlier jealousy towards Kyouka, thinking the purple-haired girl had taken Deku away from her. She wanted to make up for it by helping Kyouka with her problem.

With the boys…

"Midoriya! I apologize for jumping to conclusions!" exclaimed Iida, bowing at a ninety-degree angle. "I should have know better than to think you would stoop that low!"

"I-it's okay, Iida!" replied Izuku, trying to get his spectacled friend to stop.

"I got to say, Midori-bro, that was pretty manly of you with how you helped out Jirou the way you did," said Kirishima with a sharp-toothed grin.

"I agree, it was very honorable," added Tokoyami.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head in nervousness. "I just did what I knew I had to do to help her. That's all."

"Yeah, but you let her stay in your bed…with you still in it!" said Kaminari. "You could have easily gotten expelled and yet you still took that risk. I already respected you, Midoriya, and this just raised my respect for you even more."

And of course, the resident bomb boy had to chime in. "It was a fucking stupid thing to do, Deku!"

"Kacchan…"

Bakugou continued to scowl and glare at his former friend. "Who the fuck cares if someone is having fucking nightmares?! We're training to be heroes and we're going to go up against fucking villains. You should have just told Earlobes to go back to her own fucking room and deal with it! If she can't handle a fucking dream, then she can't handle being a hero!"

Half of the class stared at Bakugou with wide eyes while the other half was glaring at him for what he said. Was he really that insensitive?! Izuku took a quick glance over towards Kyouka, seeing her glaring at Bakugou, but he could tell she was very upset by what he said. He looked back and Bakugou and couldn't help it. Maybe it was from spending so much time with Kyouka and she was rubbing off on him.

"You know, Kacchan, it sounds more like you're just jealous that I've had a girl in my bed long before you ever will."

It was deathly silent as the class processed what Izuku just said. They were shocked that those words even came out of his mouth to begin with. Once the words were fully processed, Bakugou let out a feral roar and tried to lunge towards Izuku. Luckily, Kirishima intercepted the always-angry boy and held him back. Most of the other students then started laughing their butts off.

"Dude! I can't believe you just said that!" exclaimed Kaminari, having a hard time breathing from all of the laughing.

"I know! That's got to be the best burn I've heard in a while!" added Sero, leaning on the couch to stay standing.

While Bakugou continued to struggle against Kirishima and get admonished by Iida, Izuku made his way over towards Kyouka and the others.

"I see that you've gone and corrupted our class cinnamon roll, Kyouka-chan!" said Mina with a giggle. This earned a blush from Izuku.

Kyouka gave off a smirk. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

More giggles came from the girls. It was then that Shouto spoke up.

"So what will you two do now?"

"What do you mean, Todoroki?" questioned Izuku, looking up at his half-and-half friend.

"You mentioned that Jirou would have to start seeing a therapist about her nightmares. Wouldn't that mean you two can no longer share a bed anymore? What will you do about tonight?"

Kyouka hadn't thought about that. She was hoping that she would get at least one more night with Izuku before she had to start sleeping in her own room.

"I know! We can have a sleepover!" exclaimed the fluffy alien with a grin. Everyone just stared at her, which prompted her to explain. "Us girls can have a sleepover down here in the commons room. This way, Kyouka-chan won't be alone and she won't have to rely on Midori!"

"That's a wonderful idea, Mina!" said Momo with a smile. Ochaco, Tsuyu, and Hagakure nodded in agreement.

"I guess…" added Kyouka with a frown.

"Oh don't be like that, Kyouka-chan! We all know you'd rather be with Midori, but this is for your own good, remember? Wouldn't want you to get into trouble, right?"

Kyouka could only let out a groan at Mina's logic. "Fine! I guess it won't be too bad."

"Great!" chirped Mina. She then turned to their resident chef. "Satou-kun! We need some treats for tonight!"

"You got it, Ashido!" replied Satou, making his way into the kitchen.

"There! Now we're all set for tonight!" stated the fluffy alien.

A sigh escaped Kyouka before she grabbed Izuku's hand and started leading him towards the hallway, confusing the others.

"J-Jirou-san? Where are we going?" asked the green-haired boy.

"Your room. Since I'm going to have to move back into my room I might as well get all of my spare clothes out of your dresser."

The rest of Class 1-A tensed up upon hearing this. Momo and Iida quickly went after the two, just to make sure they didn't stay in Izuku's room for too long.

"…I've probably said this before, but Midoriya's got some game if Jirou had practically moved in with him," said Kaminari. Most of the other boys nodded in agreement while Bakugou let out a growl.

"It's not fair! How could Midoriya get a girlfriend before me?!" cried Mineta, tears falling down his face.

"Because Midori's not a pervert like you, Mineta," stated Mina, putting her hands on her hips. "He is Kyouka-chan's knight in shining green armor!"

Ochaco suddenly started feeling sick to her stomach again.

Down the hall, Kyouka was blushing brightly. Despite being so far from everyone else, she could hear what the others were saying thanks to her Quirk. Izuku on the other hand could not.

"Are you okay, Jirou-san?"

"I'm fine!" she replied with a squeak. "L-Let's just get my clothes, okay?"

She made a mental note to hurt Jamming Yay and the grapist later.

-:-

Night had come and it was time for everyone to go to sleep. As they planned earlier, the girls were down in the commons room for their sleepover.

"Okay! We have our cookies, so let's get this sleepover started!" exclaimed Mina, throwing her hands up in the air.

The other girls cheered in agreement, although not as loudly as Mina. They soon started to attack the chocolaty treats and conversed amongst themselves, but they would soon get a visitor.

Kyouka looked over towards the hallway, garnering the others' attention.

"What's wrong, Kyouka? It's not Mineta trying to peek on us is it?" asked Hagakure.

"No," replied the rocker girl. "You can come out, Izuku!"

The other girls were surprised when Izuku came out from around the corner, looking sheepish. Kyouka stood up and went over to him, smirking as she did so.

"J-Jirou-san…"

"You came to check up on me, didn't you?"

"…Am I that obvious? I just wanted to make sure you were doing fine."

She rolled her eyes, but kept the smile on her face. "I know and I really appreciate it, Izuku-kun."

He gave off a smile that made her insides feel warm. "I'm glad to hear that. I guess I'll let you get back to your sleepover then."

Before he could turn to leave though. "Izuku, wait."

"Hm?" he hummed out as he turned back to Kyouka.

The next thing he knew was that he was brought into a hug by the girl. He didn't hesitate to return the hug. Off to the side, Mina and Hagakure were watching the scene, bouncing up and down in excitement. Tsuyu and Momo smiled at the happy scene. Lastly, Ochaco could only stare with a blank look on her face.

"Thank you for everything, Izu-kun," whispered Kyouka in his ear.

"Anytime…Kyouka."

The two soon separated and Izuku headed up to his room. Later that night, when it was time to sleep, Kyouka was able to sleep peacefully for the first time without Izuku by her side.

Although, that might have been because her dreams were filled with nothing but her and a certain green cinnamon roll with the cute freckled face smile.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**With how I've got the upcoming Valentine's story set up, I felt I needed something to bridge it and the previous Halloween story together. That's where this fic comes in. I mentioned that the Valentine's story will be where Kyouka will confess her feeling to Izuku and this fic was to show that those feeling had grown since their Halloween adventure, which is where the seeds for those feelings were planted.**

**Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this one-shot and seeing the growth of Kyouka and Izuku's relationship. Outside of the upcoming Valentine's story, I actually have three more ideas for IzuJirou, so expect them at some point in the future.**


End file.
